


Memeingful Meetings

by musicmillennia



Series: A Thousand Battles, A Thousand Victories [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Complete crack, Crack, Crack and Nonsense, Established Relationship, Memes, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, do not take this seriously, utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Mick and Felicity pull a prank on Oliver during the next big team up.





	Memeingful Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Amazing Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/293361) by user Brendan Medovich on YouTube. 



> Just. Please. Don't take this seriously. I'm desperately trying to cheer myself up and I thought I'd share the result. So.
> 
> I didn't transpose the audio from the link verbatim, but it's in the same tune.

Felicity pretends to be organizing papers on her desk. "What are you doing with Oliver's phone?"

Mick unplugs the phone from one of the Arrow Cave monitors with a thief's ease. "Might've spliced some audio and made it his ringtone. Since we're teamin' up again, I figured it's the best time to make a call."

Felicity smothers her snort. "It's supposed to be a serious meeting."

Mick replaces Oliver's phone by the others'. "Glasses, we're fightin' literal Martians."

"...point."

"Hey. Think you can make the call?"

"Depends. What audio are you using?"

Mick need only show her the title.

Her shrieking laughter is quickly smothered, even though the rest of the team's out making one last sweep of the city. Mick looks terribly smug.

"Where did you  _find_ that?" Felicity whispers.

"You post more memes than you think," Mick replies.

"This is going to be so awesome."

"So you're in?"

Felicity squeezes his hand, bouncing a little. "Does Spock have pointy ears?"

" _Nice_."

* * *

After another tedious meet-and-greet, the heroes finally stand in a circle in Ferris Air's hangar and talk shop. Mick stands next to Skirt, who's next to Oliver, Felicity close beside him with her hands behind her back.

If anyone sees her phone, they don't comment. Mick crosses his arms and puts on a stone face while Felicity has to constantly purse her lips every which way. Because yes, this is a very serious meeting. The Martians ain’t like the Martians that Skirt knows. They’ve already taken Keystone as a home base and imprisoned the citizens they haven’t already killed.

They actually remind Mick a little of the Sycorax from _Doctor Who_. Not quite as badass as the Dominators—and hopefully they’ll actually put up a fight in the end, ‘cause Mick doesn’t need any more _Phantom Menace_ in his life.

(Nobody does, really. Another reason why he, Felicity, and Oliver get along.)

“Okay, so,” Red’s saying, “if they’ve got Keystone, Central City’s gonna be their next target.”

“And they’ll continue spreading from there,” Skirt replies.

“Exactly.”

Oliver nods. “And you’ve already been in a fight with one?”

Red winces. “Yeah. Didn’t exactly go in our favor.”

“But!” Ramon interjects, “They’re not as physically strong as the Dominators. We’ve got a better chance at evening the playing field.”

“More ways of training, too,” Oliver says.

He’s gonna start dishin’ orders. Mick shifts his weight, brushing against Felicity. Felicity bites her lip.

Oliver keeps going: “But that doesn’t mean it’ll be completely even. We can start by two-on-one matches—”

_“My name is Dale Dim-Dim-Dimmadome—Dim-Dim-Dim-Dim-Dimmadome!”_

Felicity smacks her free hand over her mouth.

The heroes slowly look at each other.

 _“Dim-Dim-Dimma-Dim-Dim-Dimmadome!_ _(Please, girl!) Dim-Dim-Dimmadome!”_

Mick catches Felicity before she face-plants. She’s turning redder than her lipstick. He’s hiding his snickering in her hair.

Gradually, Oliver seems to realize what the sound is coming from. His hand wanders to his belt.

Watching the peeved confusion morph into blank-faced frustrated dad brings tears to Mick’s eyes.

“Mick,” he says levelly, “Felicity. Sweethearts. What did you do?”

_“Dimmsdale Dimma-Dimma-Dimmadome! (Shake—that—ass for me! Shake that ass for me!)”_

“We—we—!” Felicity smacks Mick’s chest repeatedly, trying to catch her breath.

Mick is snorting like his mama used to, which makes Felicity laugh harder, which makes everyone else blink owlishly at them.

Then the Flash starts laughing. Then Skirt and Ramon. Not even Oliver’s ignoring the call can stop it now.

“Mi-Mihick spliced the—” Felicity’s voice goes nasal and fades off completely.

Mick grins at Oliver’s narrowing eyes. “I spliced audio from one ‘a those things Glasses sent. She—she made the call an’—” he dissolves back into cackles.

Oliver holds out his phone. “Care to change it back?” he asks tightly.

“I had no idea Mr. Rory could even do that!” Stein says.

Mick snorts again. “C’mon! I c’n hack a 22nd century system—child’s play, Professsss—” he laughs some more.

Felicity gasps and wheezes. Using Mick as support, she straightens and catches her breath. “Okay. Okay.” She takes Oliver’s phone. “Um—”

_“My name is Dale Dim-Dim—”_

Oliver scowls. “Mick.”

Mick holds up his own phone, where _Calling: Robin Hood_ gleams. “What?”


End file.
